


Orac and the Federation

by JackieSBlake7



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7530220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieSBlake7/pseuds/JackieSBlake7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orac reveals some of Ensor's plans</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orac and the Federation

'Avon, #do# something with Orac.' There was a touch of panic in Servalan's voice.  
'Orac, as you will discover, has a mind of its own,' Avon replied. It had been a long journey from Gauda Prime, and providing Orac with secondary unit to its taste - so that Servalan could make use of the original and be convinced she had the computer had been a challenge. 'What has Orac done?'  
'A simple request, and it is rearranging the entire Federation computer systems.'  
'Not my doing.' Or, if it was, not directly.  
'You are wrong in assuming it is Avon,' Orac said suddenly.  
'Who then?'  
'Ensor arranged it.'  
Avon allowed himself a smile. 'How?' He was professionally curious.  
'Ensor's dead,' Servalan said. 'I made sure.'  
'Ensor programmed me to do as I am now should you acquire me by trickery. You have a reputation Servalan - had even then.'  
'Making use of Tarriel Cells?' Avon asked, professional curiosity taking over.  
'Yes... and no. I can access much more than Tarriel cell based computers - and history provides many suggestions, not all of them tragedies or farces '  
'Why did you never tell Blake and the rest of us?' Avon would look up what was obviously a quote later.  
'I am not responsible for the failure of my companions to ask simple questions. Or you Servalan.'  
Avon laughed. He was pleased that Orac did not regard Servalan as a companion. 'Why didn't you do anything from the Liberator and the Scorpio?'  
'More information had to be gathered than was available from Aristo or on the ships. And nobody asked.' Orac managed to sound peeved. 'And various things had to be arranged to avoid problems.'  
'What are you going to do, now that you are in a position to carry out your original programming?' Avon was curious. 'And will we be free to do what we want?' Referring primarily to those in opposition  
'The intention of the computers is to create a Federation of the regions so that everybody from Blake to Servalan can have the system they want, and we computers can then get on with more important matters. And, yes, Ultraworld has been considered. A range of opinions has been sought - including those of the Thaarn.'  
'Who?' Servalan asked.  
'Someone whom you might get on with – similarly ambitious to conquer the galaxy,' Avon said. He had an idea. 'Orac - can you arrange for Servalan to meet the Thaarn?'  
'My intention precisely. Along with other persons of a similar ilk.'  
'That I would like to see,' Avon said: it might be entertaining.  
'That can be arranged.'

Despite Orac's plans, the populations of the newly reworked Federation continued to ask the computers irrelevant but sometimes interesting questions. However, other aspects went as expected. Blake and Avon, and Orac's other sometime companions, when not exploring and providing help whether wanted or not, enjoyed informing the various leaderships of where they were going wrong. Servalan and the Thaarn had a tempestuous working relationship - but managed to convince the next alien invasion to go elsewhere.


End file.
